The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for and a manufacturing apparatus of ultra-fine bubbled water (water including bubbles) that contains oxidizing radicals or reductive radicals. The invention employs vacuum cavitation originated from a vacuum generated by the difference between the liquid supply capability of a pump and the liquid sucking capability of the other pump, in which the two pumps sandwich a resonance ejector and a resonance bubble-forming device.
The study on microbubbles and nanobubbles has just started 25 to 30 years ago. In EXPO 2005 Aichi, Mr. Masayoshi Takahashi of the National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology demonstrated that sea bream, which is saltwater fish, and carp, which is freshwater fish, can cohabit in the same fish tank filled with the water containing microbubbles, which aroused the global interest in microbubbles.
In the early 2000s, the applicant of the present invention also studied microbubbles of hydrogen, and obtained patents of reductive hydrogen water for the first time internationally. In the reports on international standardization promotion activities for microbubbles and nanobubbles technologies in fiscal 2012, which was sponsored by the Japanese Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry, microbubbles and nanobubbles are provisionally defined based on the bubble size such that the air bubble having the size of 0.8 mm-1 mm or more is called a bubble, the air bubble having the size of 0.05 mm-0.1 mm or more and smaller than the “bubble” is called a submillimeter bubble, the air bubble having the size of 20 μm-1 μm and smaller than the “submillimeter bubble” is called a microbubble, and the air bubble having the size of 20 μm-1 μm or less is called a ultra-fine bubble.
The methods for manufacturing microbubbles include the following: a simple ejector method, a venturi tube method, an SPG membrane pass method, a pressurization-depressurization method, an ultrasonic vibration method, a gas-liquid swirling two-phase method, and a cavitation method (including the cavitation generated in the back of a screw).
Among the above-mentioned methods, the pressurization-depressurization method, the ultrasonic vibration method, the gas-liquid swirling two-phase method, and the cavitation method are considered to be capable of generating nano-sized ultra-fine bubbles.
Because the nanobubbles of air or oxygen promote the growth of a living body, they are effective in use for the cultivation of crops, farming fishery, poultry raising, pig farming, fattening of cattle, and other uses. The growth of the living body is fast, and accordingly the amount of feed supplied to the living body is reduced, whereby large economic effects are realized.
Also, ultra-fine bubbles in oxidative conditions increase the oxygen concentration in a water system, which causes to promote the growth of organisms useful for purification of the water system.
Ultra-fine hydrogen-bubbled water (water including bubbles of hydrogen gas) has an anti-oxidizing function that is active in a living body, which is believed to be effective in exerting an anti-aging effect, in preventing lifestyle-related diseases, and in preventing cancer.
Recent studies show that the ultra-fine bubble hydrogen water is effective in cancer treatment, whereby water containing hydrogen has been widely sold under the names of hydrogen water, active hydrogen water, and nanobubble hydrogen water.
Also, a study made by the applicant of the present invention has confirmed that providing magnetizing treatment to the process in generating hydrogen microbubbles can produce free-radical scavenging microbubbled water.
A lot of patent applications regarding microbubbles and hydrogen water have been filed to date.
The applicant has selected representative patent documents describing manufacturing methods of fine bubbles, and will explain the difference between each invention described in those documents and this application's invention.